


A Good Older Brother is always teaches his younger brother to(be fucked)

by HaruHaru_17



Series: TennRiku Dark/Twisted Fics [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decadence, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Twincest, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Its not like you were good brother who teaches him good things right? So why not teach him everything you know.teaching him how to be fucked and get your own brother to be hypnotized.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: TennRiku Dark/Twisted Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958692
Kudos: 14





	A Good Older Brother is always teaches his younger brother to(be fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulge fic because i was too horny to TennRiku
> 
> Please head the tags before reading this
> 
> Not beta ed
> 
> This is not a healthy relationship fic.

It started with a phone call from Tenn a few hours ago saying that he needs him immediately, Riku quickly got dress and told Mitsuki that he would go to his Tenn-nii's house. He calls a taxi and he opens the door and tells the taxi driver to go to the designated street.

_Hope your fine Tenn-nii._

Tenn giggles himself as he was insane for lying to his dear brother. He glanced at the 2 bloody bodies of Kujou Takamasa and Kujou Aya, he stabbed them multiple times at the heart and the stomach he was laughing after they just told him that sibling love is taboo not to mention incest that is called for sibling fobidden love.

He carries their bodies to their backyard, he tooks the shovel and started to dig some graves.

_It was bloody and his insanity was no mere in his head._

* * *

Riku arrives at Kujou Takamsa's house he pays the taxi driver and left off, he goes to the door near at it he was nervous he was never allowed to go to the Kujou household never less it was his brother who hate it to go here.

He rings the doorbell of the door which he preferred he wants to knock, he can hear some loud footsteps inside the house. He was nervous its been a while that he talked with his brother after BoW or because the fight they had on the i7 dorms.

The door opens creakily that made Riku shivered a little because it made. When the door completely open he saw Tenn smiling at him.

A smile that a person who was killed a person

Riku wouldn't guess what Tenn had done a few mins ago but it had to be done for the sake of love

How bad it would be

"Riku!" Tenn hugs him tightly embracing him like nothing has happen when he killed the two Kujous it was not obvious to Riku that he is smelling-

Blood.

Riku hugs him back gently as he pleases but it never cross his mind that his Tenn-nii is smelling like blood. They both pulled themselves out of their embrace, Tenn noticed Riku's expression is somehat..

Afraid.

Before Riku could ask it began to downpour heavily with a thunderstorm coming, he immediately pulls Riku inside of Takamasa's house to make sure that Riku will not be drench in rain. After pulling Riku inside of the house Tenn guides him into the living room and let him sat on the couch, Before Riku opens his mouth Tenn did first.

" Riku i'll carry your things on my room since you don't know where it is ok?." Tenn sounded like he was hiding something from Riku and it bothers Riku for awhile now but Riku shrugged that feeling and let it go on the flow. Riku responded with a small nod to Tenn he was used to answer Tenn with a bit of excitement but for now it dosen't.

For tonight i will make you mine

Riku

Tenn goes upstairs on to his room to put Riku's things on the side on the bed, he opens Riku's bag but before that he locked the door of his own room. feeling happy he decided to look in his bag, when he spotted some clothes meaning-

He will stay here!

Tenn took out one piece of his clothes and smelled them like an _obsessed_ person would do.

It smelled like Riku

all of his clothings

Smell like his own 

Tenn's face was flustered it was _lust_ that took over and _obsession_ that he had all over his mind.

He was done sniffing Riku's clothes so he goes to his closet and opens it, he looked over and saw his medium black box with a gold line design on it. Tenn took it and placed it on his night stand he opens his box and he curled up a smile like a twisted person would do everyday. 

It was full of adult toys

And he is gonna used it on Riku, he wants to humilate him, he wants to devour him, he wants break his mind.

It was barely no sanity left on him.

*******

Riku was smelling something off in the carpet it was a metallic smell that like he smelled on his Tenn-nii

It was blood again..

Riku was starting get to feel anxiety on him it seems like he should be going home to the dorms but _no_ his mind is made up that he will stay at Tenn tonight so he won't be lonely.

He feels like Tenn was not taking too much time on Riku's bag but he needs to obey his command and be a good boy for him so he won't be scolded by him.

But it wouldn't get off his mind the carpet smell of the blood on it so he stood up and leans on the carpet to smell it. after sniffing it-

_It was blood_

Riku stood up immediately and covered his mouth it was horrifying for him and his spines started to shivered his mind was starting to get thoughts if Tenn and Aya was getting abused by Kujou-san. it was full of mind to him that Tenn is hurt and rather he called him to stay over.

He needs to ask if Tenn and Aya was being abused by Kujou-san

Riku heard footsteps on the stairs and he turns around seeing Tenn looking at him with a genuine smile. When Tenn got down stairs Tenn stared at Riku who noticed it that he smelled the carpet on the living room.

_I should've cleaned that_

"Tenn-nii." Riku called him softly looking him with worried eyes, Tenn knew he Riku smelled the carpet so he thought of _**Lying**_ to Riku will definitely manipulate him and make him his own lover." Yes Riku?."Tenn answered him looking at him worriedly or rather _faking_ his expression to manipulate Riku. Riku breathes out and he was ready to ask Tenn about Takamasa abusing him.

_Are you being abused by Kujou-san both you and Aya?._

Tenn curled his lips into a smirk in his mind. He needed to lie he, needed to manipulate this sweet child into his ideal sexual lover he crave it ever since he became an idol he was holding back to his twisted feelings for him everyday, he even tried to push back his own insanity but no...

***** 2 days ago**

When he saw a fan of Riku smiling at him and taking an autograph he was feeling insecure or rather possessive and has bloodlust all over him. When Riku left the fan he immediately call her out secretly at night when Gaku and Ryuu were sleeping on their own rooms. When Tenn got out of Ryuu's apartment he immediately took off and arrived at the destination where the Riku fan was waiting for him because she was blackmail by him but didn't know Tenn was the blackmailer.

When Tenn arrived at the back alley where the girl is gonna meet its fated death he took his pocket knife and walk slowly and smiled at the girl who was not facing him. When the girl heard the footsteps he looks at her back facing Tenn who is walking at him slowly with a knife on his hand, the girl was gonna scream but Tenn acted fast and took a handkerchief and run then he shoves it on her mouth. When the handlkercheif was on the girl's mouth the girl tried to muffled a scream but no avail. Tenn raised his knife and..

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

***Stab***

He stopped upon the girl had no life beating from her heart, Tenn dropped the knife and started to laugh insanely and he was verge on no sanity left on his head all he care now is Riku loving him forever and ever

**FOREVER**

When Riku got the news about his fan being murdered on a back alley of a store, he was saddened by it and cried hard. He attended the funeral along with the i7 members, they all paid their respects for the girl's parents but they didn't know even for Tsumugi and even Otoharu didn't see Tenn on the funeral staking on them his agenda is only Riku but he wouldn't want to make it more suspicious because he was from TRIGGER and he did kill the girl.

*****{PRESENT}**

Tenn snap of his thoughts and he will lie to his own brother to have him possessively and no one will have him

_Neither Izumi Iori_

_Neither Tsukumo Ryo_

_Neither Inumaru Touma_

It was only him that will Riku will love for his life

Tenn showed a fake expression of him being sad and hugging Riku tightly."Yes Riku he-."He leans his head to Riku's chest to avoid him seeing his twisted expression." He abused me Riku."He said while crying faking it his expression but with real tears, he continues his lies to Riku." He punched me, he cuts my face with a knife and tries to." Tenn smirked while he was gonna say his final word and Riku will believe him and stay with him."He rape me Riku, he sexully abused me." He said his final word.

Riku fell silent

He cannot believe that Tenn was ~~lying r~~ ape

Tenn smirked on Riku's chest he finally fell on a dark trap on his own brother's lie out of his own lustful desires. Tenn pulls back and wipes his own tears and faces Riku with ~~fake~~ teary eyes that Riku believe in, Riku changes his mind about the smell of blood on the carpet floor but he is thinking about..

Aya

"Tenn-nii.."He started to talk and he was thinking about Tamaki's sister that he wanted to be with her since he saw her about the revelation of Kujou Takamasa with her." What about Aya? where is she? Is she safe?."Riku asked about Tamaki's sister if she is safe from Takamasa and he needs to know so he can inform Tamaki about his sister's whereabouts.

Tenn didn't want to answer

He was disgusted by it

Because he was betrayed

"Don't worry Riku i hid her for now but lets not talk about this ok?."Tenn said in monotone which Riku shivered on his spine and a bit afraid of that blank tone Tenn did. Tenn suddenly leans to Riku's ear and whispers something.

_Nee Riku i want you in my room right now because... i want to teach you something._

Riku was flustered on what Tenn says into him usually Tenn always seduce his fans with that voice but something was very wrong with Tenn but no he will do everything to make his twin brother happy. Tenn took Riku's both hand and kissed it, of course Riku was blushing through that he would never thought that Tenn would kiss him in his hands.

Tenn started to lead Riku by taking his hand, they both walk towards upstairs, he was excited and his heart was fluttering because he is gonna make Riku his _Riku_ no one could stop him not even the two person who is now dead.

When they've arrive at the door Tenn looks at Riku and smiles at him signaling its ok with him. Riku felt comfortable when Tenn smiles it he was happy when he got to spend time to him tonight. Tenn opens the door of his bedroom when Riku saw his brother's room he was fascinated by the size of his room it even has a own bookshelf, seeing Riku's smile turns Tenn even more harder and more lustful.

"Riku did you know?."Tenn faced Riku with a gentle smile he was gonna execute his plan and there was no turning back on his action. "That twin siblings can be also become lovers?." He said while he was smirking on his mind, Riku tilted his head in confusion he dosen't know twins can be lovers not to mention that they are both boys.

"Tenn-nii did Kujou-san told you that or found it yourself?." Riku asks him bluntly, he wanted to make sure that Tenn was being manipulated by Kujou-san. Tenn just chuckles at him making him more confuse even more. "Silly Riku."Tenn held his chin very lightly seducing him judt like he is doing a fanservice during a concert. Riku blushed from Tenn's seductive nove he was feeling hot from just touching his chin. 

Tenn leans to Rku's ear he can feel Riku heating up from Tenn's breating like a true obsessed person.

He whispers...

_Kiss me Riku in the lips._

When Tenn looks into Riku facing him already he can see Riku flustered from his own words.

How satisfying.

Riku nods from Tenn's request he didn't know this was a ~~bad~~ good thing to kiss his own brother especially in the lips it was very new for him to kiss that someone is manipulating him. Riku slowly leans and closes his eyes to kiss Tenn on the lips.

Finally he will kiss Riku

He will claim Riku his _Riku_

When Riku is near on the lips Tenn closses his eyes and waits for the upcoming kiss.

***Chu***

Tenn felted it.

Riku's delightful soft lips.

Now Riku will submit to him as his own lover and no one will ever stop him forever even betraying and running away from the entertainment industry for good, even betraying his fans and even betraying TRIGGER.

Tenn shocks Riku with entering his tongue inside of Riku's mouth. Riku felt he was learning something new and quite weird he never knew kissing with Tenn felt so good for him its like he was in heaven he can also taste strawberry in Tenn's saliva he likes strawberry so why not?. Riku couldn't hold it anymore he felt he was gonna moan and gave in into Tenn's seductive trap so he gave in.

"Mhhmgh."

When Tenn heard Riku moans from their kissing he was turn on evenly more.

Tenn pulls out his mouth and he smiles from what he did. He left Riku breathlessly seeing him making an erotic face is making Tenn even more turn on.

Well time to claim him

I do not care anymore.

"I love you Riku."

Well Tenn just confessed his feelings to Riku.

Riku gasps from what he heard from Tenn he says that he love him but does he loves him romantically or in brotherly way? He needs to find out so he is gonna ask him.

"Tenn-nii.." Riku starts to talk after catching his breath from the kiss. He was nervous or rather afraid of what will his answer." Do you really love me.." he bit his lips not forcing it to say in his own brother."Like couple's do?."He finally said.

_Of course Riku i love you_

_That's why im manipulating you_

_You will not know how much i endure this_

_Because sooner or later you will obey for me/_

_Not just a lover.._

_But a slave lover for me to indulge_

Tenn smiled at him very clearly about making Riku his and it will be.

"I want you to strip _Now."_

Three words.

Shy

Nervous

Embarrassed

Those words made Riku feel uncomfortable and yet scared.

But if Tenn wants it...

He will do everything to make him happy 

"Riku?"

Riku snaps of his thoughts when Tenn called him him softly, putting his hand on his cheeks and slowly caress Riku's face like he claimed him like he won a trophy.

Riku would likely deny to strip in front of Tenn never less it was too fast for Riku to have a sexual activities with his twin brother. He took a peak on the box that was sitting on Tenn's night stand he was curious about the box if there was something inside. When Tenn notices Riku's curiosity on the box he had an idea that could convince Riku to have sex with him.

How foolish..

"If you want to know what's inside the box."Tenn seductfully whispers into Riku's ear making him shiver on Tenn's body. Riku was on 2 things, 1 He would strip infront of Tenn, and 2 deny and ignore Tenn's offer.

But he chose..

  
  
  
"I'll strip infront of you/"

Tenn had convince him.

Finally  
  
  


Now he is mine.

Riku slowly strip infront of Tenn starting his shirt, he lifts up his shirt throwing it on the floor, next he unbuckles the belt on his pants exposing his boxers that is color red he then removes his pants throwiing it elsewhere on the room, lastly he then pulls down his boxers slowly revealing his flaccid dick when he completely removed his boxers. Riku covered his flaccid cock in embarrassment because they are both mature and they are both mature.

Tenn wasn't happy about Riku covering his cock so he grabs Riku's arms and yanks it of causing Riku to yelp. When Riku is now exposed as bare his face was blushing because naked infront of his twin brother. Tenn chuckles on Riku's expression of course he was he knows Riku's innocent is an advantage that would Tenn can take so easily because it has easy to manipulate.

"I'll strip too so it will be fair for you Riku." He says as he slowly took his shirt up removing it like a flirt so he can seduce Riku, after taking his shirt off he then take both of his pants off and the boxer and threw them elsewhere on his bedroom.

Now both naked Tenn suddenly cups Riku's cheeks and leans his face closer to the lips. He gently pressed his lips into Riku opening his mouth he entered his tongue inside to savor Riku's delightful saliva. Moans can be only heard inside of Tenn's bedroom as he twirls his tongue inside Riku's mouth to make him feel good as possible. 

Tenn pulls out of their kiss leaving a trail of saliva and Riku breathing and making a erotic face.

"Tenn-nii I-."

"Hush Riku." Tenn puts a finger to silence Riku he knows that Riku is still a virgin and he might be nervous and afraid so he needs to manipulate Riku carefully so Riku can be his.

"I am going to sit on the bed and your going to suck me on my cock." He points out his flaccid cock to Riku. Riku blushed from Tenn's order it was his first time that Riku would blow his brother especially in Kujou-san's house so his heart is beating in nervousness because he doesn't know how to suck his brother off.

Seeing Riku's expression he knows his younger twin doesn't know how to suck nor give a blowjob but its ok for Tenn he will teach his cute little brother how to blow him off. Tenn grabs Riku to his bed to teach him how to suck off a dick. When they both reached Tenn's bed Tenn made Riku kneel so he can guide him where his dick can be.

"To suck a dick Riku, take my dick and put it on your mouth." He said as he took Riku's hand and guides it on his dick. Riku gulps from what he is experiencing he knew it was all new to him to grab his brother's dick it was not new to him seeing him naked when they were both children but now its all weird for him because they are now adults at fully age of 18 years.

Riku gently opens his mouth and gently leans to Tenn's dick to enter it inside his mouth. Seeing Riku doing this is making Tenn crazy he finally gets to Riku to make out with him _manipulately_ it was all thanks to his plan and brilliance that made this happen. When Riku feels the tip of Tenn's dick he knew he was gonna be close to swallow the whole thing, when he feels the base of Tenn's cock he did know what to do next.

_Bob his head up and down._

Riku started to move his head up and down he knew it was making his brother feel good being suck on the pleasure when Tenn moans. "Ahh~ Riku that feels so good." Tenn lets out a high pitched moan when Riku bobbed his head up and down, it felt good for Tenn when Riku was doing a fine job at sucking him. He ruffles Riku's hair praising him for being a good boy for him,

"Ok Riku you can stop now." Tenn said tapping Riku's head 2x to stop him from sucking him off. Riku pulls out from Tenn/s cock making a _pop_ sound from Riku. When Riku saw Tenn's length was hard, he blushed from the sight of seeing Tenn hard from Riku's blowjob.

Does it feel good Tenn-nii?." Riku asks with a slight smile from what he did he knew from Tenn's expression was happy because he did make Tenn felt the pleasure of being sucked by his own twin, not to mention it taste weird for Riku but its his Tenn-nii so he doesn't mind that he would suck Tenn until he came.

Tenn ruffle's Riku's hair for making such a good job from sucking him he feels Riku would submit him every command that he would follow with no hesitations and no arguments. Riku smiles from Tenn's praise he feels he did make Tenn happy for giving hm a blowjob, he did it because he was rather ask to.

"Riku lay on the bed for me and." Tenn says as he leans his head on Riku's ear, his breathe was making Riku feel hot because of Tenn;s breathing, he feels too weird when his-

_Dick stood up_.

"Oho i see you got hard Riku~ so horny."Tenn cooed into Riku's ear making feel more hot and weird. Riku noticed his length stood up and decided to cover it up/" Bad Riku i said don't cover it." Tenn growled at Riku, he yanked Riku's arms making him yelp, he feels he needed to punish Riku or rather make him submit to him.

"Im sorry Tenn-nii i won't cover it again." He answered with pleading eyes hoping that would make Tenn calm down.

_Oh so were playing innocence now? How amusing Riku, you make me so horny._

" Lay in bed for me Riku, lets play the _toys_ in the box." Tenn said seductfully in Riku's ear, he can see Riku was feeling hot because of Tenn's tone of being a playboy. Riku nods, he goes to Tenn's bed and lays there for him.

"Be a good boy for me, relax and don't struggle, just relax for me,"Tenn assured that he won't hurt Riku, not yet he knows that Riku might hate him if he may have to go rough too early. Riku obediently nods, he breathes in and out so he can calm himself and so he can't have an attack during their sexual activity."Im ready. Tenn-nii."

Tenn stood from the bed, he walks to the direction where the black box is placed on the night stand. When he was the front of the box, he sees Riku staring at his erect dick he knew Riku was tempted and hypnotize by Tenn's seduction and his erect cock. Tenn smirked when Riku look at him with hungry eyes.

'Are you hungry Riku?." Tenn asks him with a grinning expression, he knew that Riku started to get sexually aroused and started to be a slut for him. Riku nods in Tenn's question, he was needy for Tenn's cock, but why? why he was suddenly becoming like this for Tenn. Is he being seduce by his own desires by his brother?

Tenn opens the box, then he took a watch with a string on it. Tenn swings it carefully to a right rhythm, he then turns to Riku's eyes and swing it infront of him." _Riku from now on you'll be soulfully mine, you'll submit myself into me, you'll follow my orders with no hesitations, when i snap my finger you'll return to normal, when i call you darling you will submit to me, and your desires are in control as i pleased. "_ Tenn said every word that he told Riku while he hypnotize him, he noticed that Riku's eyes were relaxing as the hypnotism processed.

Riku's body started to relax when the watched started to move slowly until it stops, Tenn puts the watch away when he say Riku's eyes was getting dull, his planned work when Riku was in trance of Tenn's hypnotism.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

AHHAHAHHAAHAHAHA

NOW RIKU YOU ARE **MINE** ATLAST!

Tenn wipes his tears of joy when Riku was in control of Rikius mind, he was excited when Riku is in his bedroom controlled, and blank.

"Riku what are you to me?." Tenn spoke commandingly to him, he wants to try if the hypnotism worked. Riku opens his mouth to speak to his brother." I am Tenn-nii's lover." He spoke hungrily looking at his dick throbbing to fuck him inside of his ass.

"Good, i'll let you know."Tenn leaned into Riku's face, he cups them closely on his face." that you are mine."

Tenn uncups Riku's face when he said those words, he picks up a red silk, he then showed it to Riku and smiles on him. Riku gulped on the silk, he thinks if he did something bad to Tenn but never less he knows that Tenn will punish him with no reason.

'Now show me your emotions, then relax your body."

Riku followed Tenn's commands, he simply showed his emotions, then relaxed his body to avoid discomfort when he will have an intercourse with Tenn,.

"Good boy." Tenn held Riku's chin like a cat, he was in control of Riku's mind and body no one else.

_But him only._

"Riku lift your head for me." Tenn commanded, Riku lift his head like a servant he obeys Tenn's order to prevent any punishment that he'll be given if he dosen't obey Tenn's commands even he is hypnotize.

Tenn gently puts the blindfold on Riku's eyes binding his eyesight, he gently ties the blindfold to avoid hurting Riku, after tying up the blindfold he took an another silk and shows it to Riku even he can't see it Tenn makes Riku to touch it in his hands.

"Tenn-nii is that an another silk?." Riku asks confusingly, he dosen't know if he was right or wrong about it.

"Yes you are right!," Tenn exclaimed, he took Riku's hands and puts it on the back of his head. Riku knew that he was being tied in the arms on the back of his head. He relaxed his body to a comforting state.

_Good boy_ Tenn thought when he was gonna order to Riku to relax his body. He then gave a look at Riku who was tied and blindfolded, he was giving a pleasurable look at Riku. Tenn climbs to bed and gave a look at Riku before his _fun_ will start, he puts his palm on Riku's face seeing Riku embarrassed makes him more lustful for Riku.

"Tell me Riku." Tenn leaned on Riku's ear and whisper, he bit Riku's ear to make him answer making Riku jerk on the bite."What does Tenn-nii want?." he asked after biting Riku on the shell of his ear.

Riku gulped nervously, he was nervous and embarrassed at the same time because of Tenn's lustful desire to have sex with his younger twin. He opened his mouth to answer.

"Tenn-nii wants to kiss Riku." He replied to Tenn, but Riku isn't finish at his words so he continued to speak."Tenn-nii wants to mark me." he finished his answer to Tenn.

Tenn didn't say anything he proceeds to kiss Riku's lips, roughly he pushed his tongue all the way in Riku's mouth. He pinched Riku's left nipple to make Riku moan harder.

"Ahh Tenn-nii" Riku moans in pleasure, he was feeling this for the first time. 

Tenn pulls out from the kiss and stops pinching Riku in the nipples, he then proceeds to bite Riku in the neck to mark him. Riku was feeling good from Tenn so he gasps from the feeling that Tenn marking him.

_Was a grave mistake_

Tenn kisses Riku's chest all the way to his stomach, he wants everybody to know that Riku is his and no one could ever have him but _him_ only. Riku who was breathing heavily was kissed again by Tenn on the lips but this time passionately, he was gentle to begin with to kiss Riku again in the lips. Hearing his moans and calling his name was truly lovable for Tenn because he was making love with his own twin brother and he loved it.

"Nee Riku, do you want me to untie you and take off the blindfold?." Tenn asks him, truthfully he didn't want to untie and take off his blindfold but he wants Riku to see him and feel him in his body.

Riku gently nodded , he wanted to feel Tenn's body and hold him in his arms. Tenn goes to the blindfold and unties it. When he took it off he see Riku's teary eyes, his lust for Riku make him even more lustful because his love for Riku. Next he unties Riku's hands gently so he won't make Riku uncomfortable, when he was done untying Riku he saw the marks signaling it was too tight but it was really men't to happen since Tenn tied him purposely.

_Now i'll let your hypnotism removed now._

Tenn snaps his fingers infront of Riku, when he snaps his fingers Riku was back to normal, but when he came back to norma-

_Riku's expression changed into fear._

"No.." Riku started to tear up from what he remembered.

"What's wrong Riku?." Tenn fakes his worried expression to Riku, he already knew that this was gonna happen _he was gonna remember_.' he thought himself.

"Why did you.." Riku stopped his words, he felt his tears prick in his eyes." No..is this my desire?. "He felt confused, he felt messed up in his head, he holds his head with fear because he was hypnotized by his own twin brother and worst of all he felt disgusting when he said all those words while he was being hypnotize by Tenn.

Tenn looks at Riku with a smiling face, with the fear consuming him it was the opportunity to use this as an advantage to fuck Riku in his mind, he wants to let Riku know that he needs to submit to him _permanently._ Tenn had an idea for Riku so he gently removed Riku's face to see his expression.

"Tell me Riku." He leans to Riku's ear to whispered." You like it right?." He whispers with lust on his words. he like to the fact confuse Riku's mind.

Riku couldn't say anything he was completely confused whether he like Tenn's touch or not. Riku couldn't answer but one thing in fact that-

_He love Tenn touching his body._

" I love it Tenn-nii's touch." Riku said faintly to Tenn, he was falling to Tenn's seduction.

"Then let's continue."

Tenn pressed his lips again to Riku but this time it was passionate for him and for Riku. It was a open mouth kiss again, he swirls his tongue inside of Riku's mouth. Riku moans deeply as Tenn kissed him in the lips, he enjoyed the fact that Tenn was kissing him deeply with more loved only for him.

Tenn pulled out of the kiss leaving a breathless Riku with a flushed face that he is making. Tenn chuckles when he is satisfied. Tenn had an idea so he took a dildo and a lube inside a box and shows it to Riku.

"I want you to satisfy me Riku if you want me to give you a reward." Tenn said while he was smiling at him, Riku nods with a smile.

Tenn lubricates the dildo with a right amount of lube, it smells like strawberry so Riku will like the scent of the lube. After he lubricates the dildo he puts the dildo on the floor right infront of Riku.

"Now I want you to ride that Dildo and moan my name until you cum." He said as he points the dildo infront of Riku. Riku gulps, he was scared but rather nervous because the dildo was big and he though if it is gonna fit inside him.

Riku rise from the bed and stood up, slowly walking to the direction where the dildo is. Tenn had yet again an idea to spice his sexual course up, he goes to the back where the dildo was placed. Riku finally reached where the dildo is, he gulped when he placed his legs spread apart and lower himself until he the dildo reached the entrance. Slowly he lower himself on the lubricated dildo until it reaches inside his ass, he shut his eyes and moans in pain he whimpers when it is entering him slowly. Tenn was impatient so he grabs Riku's shoulder and slams Riku down until the the dildo was finally inside him.

"Hnngh-!." Riku loudly moan when Tenn slams him down until the dildo finally fully inside of him.

"Since your slow Riku i will punish you." Tenn said when a dark smile was on Tenn. He grabs Riku's throat and starts to squeeze it tightly.

"Ack!.' Riku gasps when Tenn starts to squeeze his throat tightly as he can, he was also drooling when saliva was dripping already because of the squeeze on his neck.

"Now move Riku." 

Riku began to move up and down still enduring the pain but slowly turning into pleasure when Riku kept the pace. He was still gasping for air because of tenn choking him to death, but as he kept riding the dildo, Tenn released Riku's neck and moves his hands to play with Riku's nipple.

"Ahh it feels so weird ahh~." Riku mewls, his mouth was drooling and his eyes went up due to the pleasure that it is built up in his body.

"Look at you Riku." Tenn rested his head in Riku's shoulder, seeing him with an erotic face while he rides the dildo turns him on." You are making an erotic face and i think. "He trailed his fingers down to Riku's cock where he started to tease his cock by stroking it.

"Hnggh-!." Riku couldn't utter a word. His thoughts were clouded by only thinking of pleasure that he is making

Riku 's cock was dripping more precum, he was signaling Tenn to stop stroking him as he was very close to his climax, but Tenn didn't want to stop stroking Riku's cock so he moves his hands faster. Riku moans were a mess his can't even speak but calling Tenn like a madman.

"Tenn-nii im go-gonna come!." 

"Then." Tenn leans into Riku's ear." come my darling."

Riku cames with white ribbons of cum staining it on Tenn's hand. He shivered because of the amount of cum he had to give. He catches his breath before he removes himself from the large dildo, but he suddenly tackles Tenn dropping him to the floor.

"Riku?." Tenn faked a shock expression, he knows where is this going so he just go it with the flow of letting Riku do all the work. Riku leans his face to Tenn's neck and sank his teeth biting his neck.'Nggh~ Riku." Tenn felt heaven when Riku bits him harshly on the neck, he didn't care as long is Riku is with him _forever._

Riku continues to give Tenn some hickeys all over his body, eventually Tenn tells Riku to go and lay again in bed so he can fuck Riku now. Riku nods from Tenn's request and Tenn carries Riku to bed and throws him.

Tenn goes to his bed and positions his cock on Riku's entrance, he smiled because he is gonna fuck Riku until he can't think straight but for Tenn _only_. He pushed his cock gently inside Riku until he was fully inside him. Tenn groaned when Riku's walls squeeze him tightly.

"You little slut." Tenn says as he started thrusting inside Riku in and out. He wasn't gentle when he was thrusting himself inside Riku because he wants Riku's body to _remember_ every single part of his that he is the owner of it.

"Harder-!, I want it harder Tenn-nii!." Riku said while he moans louder as Tenn thrusted him. Tenn didn't even had to say anything, he just thrusted even more rough and hard for Riku until he hits Riku's sweet spot. Riku arched his back after tenn hits his sweet spot he grips the bedsheets for support. Tenn thrusting to Riku animalistic makes the bed creaking sounds louder.

Tenn grabs Riku's neck and squeeze it tighter on both sides. He wanted to make Riku that he would not leave him for sure as long he is alive. Riku makes a gasping sound when Tenn chokes him tightly. 

_Your mine_

As Tenn trusted more animalistic he can see from Riku' s face that he is mess up _definitely._ He still wants Riku to be alive so he stopped choking Riku from the neck and continues to thrust inside him. Precum was leaking on Riku's cock as well as Tenn's. He took the opportunity to grab Riku's hips and slam his cock harder. With one final thrust, tghe twins came with a heavy amount of cum, Riku came on his stomach, his chest and the head with a load of cum that sprayed on his body. Tenn groans as he came inside Riku, he felt his cock was beng squeeze by Riku's walls as he figuired that he wants to squeeze his juices out.

Tenn finished cumming as well as Riku. They both catch their breathes after what they did in bed, Tenn removes himself from Riku and lays in bed, still bathe in cum Riku decided to take a bath since they are both smelly from sex. when he stood up on bed he falls down from the bed, wincing in pain Tenn stood up and helps him go to the bathroom.

Tenn draws a bath for the both of them when he opens the faucet from the tub. When the tub was filled he closed the faucet of the tub and checks the water if its warm after checking the water, he goes in the tub with Riku, he sat on the back while Riku was leaning on him.

"Do you love me Riku?."

Tenn said innocently. He wants to know if his brother _loves_ him the way he wants it to be. Riku bit his lips not to much to draw blood but he is certain he loves _his Tenn-nii_ after all...

He is tainted by Tenn's obsession.

"Of course." He smiles at Tenn.' I love Tenn-nii."

Tenn wraps his hands in Riku's waist signing that he wants to hug him. He buried his head on Riku's shoulder unknown to him, a creepy smile crept on Tenn's face.

"Of course you loved m.'

Because will be running away and dissapearing after this.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want some questions about this comment it!
> 
> This was months ago like i started this in September
> 
> this is not a healthy relationship fic.
> 
> A sequel will be posted soon.


End file.
